1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pyrophoric devices such as pocket lighters which are employed in connection with smoking tobacco. More specifically, in a particular embodiment it relates to a combination lighter and pipe tobacco tamper which is completely enclosed for carrying and storage purposes and is readily opened with a single motion so that the lighter mechanism and the tamper may be selectively employed.
While the present invention is described herein in connection with a specific embodiment, it should be understood that the invention is not necessarily limited thereto. The inventive concept set forth herein can be readily adapted as an improved combination with other lighter mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for a combination of lighter and tobacco handling device has long been recognized and is reflected, for example, in many issued patents, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 544,691, 610,142, 2,719,526, 2,894,515, 3,220,420, 3,777,766 and 4,043,348. The devices shown in these patents include combination pocket lighters and tampers, picks or cutters but otherwise suffer from one or more shortcomings.
For example, none of them is compatible with presently existing lighter designs which already have received wide acceptance. The prior art devices are essentially designed and fabricated as unique devices which differ in appearance from conventional lighters and lack commonality of parts. This is reflected in higher manufacturing costs, and market acceptance and familiarity of the user must be cultivated.
Moreover, the prior art devices are not as safe or sanitary or otherwise as aesthetic as desired. Even when the tamping mechanism is in the stored position, it is often externally exposed along with any entrained tobacco or residues. The latter may be deposited in the clothing of the user, leading to undesired soilage, odors or the like. The exposed parts may puncture or snag on clothing and may make the carrying of the device quite uncomfortable, unsightly or inconvenient.
Furthermore, if the tamping mechanism becomes heated as a result of contact with burning tobacco, the mechanism can cause injury or discomfiture to the user or damage to his clothing. In addition, the unsightly tobacco shreds, dried juices, tars and the like which accumulate over a period of usage present a very unsightly appearance to both the user and observer.
Still further, some of the prior art devices are inconvenient to use. Certain devices require several steps to actuate or require two-handed manipulation. The user must also bring his fingers in contact with the tamper, an uninviting prospect at best.
The present invention is directed to the solution of these and other problems associated with prior art devices, as reflected in the following objects.